I Will Find You Again!
by Sakura243
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a half vampire and he has to search for his love that was killed. Will he find her and will he kill the killer that killed her in the past.
1. Reminiscing

Chapter 1  
  
Reminiscing  
  
My life has had its up and downs. I always will remember what happened long ago in my past. It will never change and it will always grow with every year, month, and day that passes. I have the same nightmare every night since that day. I can still see her dying right there in my arms tell me that 'We will find each other again no matter what'. I am still waiting for that day and to make sure her killer will be the killed and go to hell where he belongs. I am cursed because of the bastard and what he has done to me to make me what I am today. Here is my nightmare and my memory from that night.  
  
« Memory » For a few months now Kikyo and I have grown close to one another. We have agreed to use the jewel of four souls to make me human so we could be together and grow old together.  
  
I agreed to meet Kikyo at the God Tree at sunset. There we would use the jewel and it would disappear because we used to for me to turn human. I have been waiting all day to see her and I had a gift to give her. It was a locket that had ' I always will be with you'.  
  
It was finally time to see her and I arrived at the tree to see her there sitting under it waiting for me. I walked over to her and told her to close her eyes, she did so and I put the necklace on her then said, "Open your eyes". She looked down at the necklace and admired it. She said, " Oh Inuyasha I love it and I will always keep this close to my heart." Then she reached a hand into her kimono and pulled out the jewel.  
  
Right when she was handing it to me I was throne back into a tree. When I looked up I saw this thing biting into her neck sucking her blood out of her. I got up, I ran straight at the thing and knocked him away from her.  
  
I looked down to see is if she was okay and she said, "Get him! Don't worry about me right now just kill him, he's after the jewel." I looked at the man and he just stared right back at me then he opened his mouth and said in malice words, "You must be Inuyasha, and I am known as Nuroku. I am here to kill you and take the jewel and ALSO YOUR WOMAN!"  
  
I looked at him and said, "You, you think you can fuck'in kill me Bastard. That fuckin hilarious oh and by the way ASSHOLE your not going to take the jewel and YOUR SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO TAKE HER!" I started to study him. I sniffed at the air I could tell that he was a demon but I could not place what else he was.  
  
While in studying him, he caught me off guard and attacked. He knocked me back into another tree. I got up and went straight into fighting. We gave each other some good punches. We ended up in front of the God Tree fighting to the death then I heard, "Inuyasha get out of the way Now!"  
  
Kikyo got up enough strength and gathered up her bow and arrows. She notched the bow and picked up an arrow and aimed for the monster. She yelled, "Inuyasha, get out of the way Now!" The arrow was flying so fast that it was nothing but a big purple ball of light soaring right at them.  
  
I didn't move fast enough to get out of the way so the arrow hit both of us. IT first hit Nuroku then hit me both pinning us to the God Tree. His blood was on the arrow and it went into my body. Nuroku pulled the arrow out of his stomach and then walked over to Kikyo with the arrow in his hand. I was unable to move from where I was because I took most of the force from the impact. I was yelling at him, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU I TOUCH HER AGAIN!"  
  
He stood right over her looking at her and started to laugh in a loud evil laugh, "HA, HAAAA, HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! You cant even help your self INUYASHA your helpless to stop me now watch her die NOW!!!"  
  
I screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!!!" He stabbed her in the chest with her own arrow. He laughed some more and said, "Now it is time for you to die Inuyasha!" I could take it any more I got up enough strength, and ran right at him with god like speed. I hit him in the stomach and trusted my claws right through him.  
  
"I think not you bastard! You won't get away with killing her!" I said to him. He answered back, "I think I will get away with it!" with that he disappeared and I yelled, "NOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!"  
  
With that I knew he wouldn't come back . I ran back to Kikyo and she was hanging by a thread of her life. She said to me, "Inuyasha I don't have much time left but I love you. And we will find each other again no matter what!" With that she died right there in my arms and I cried for the first time since I was 2. I said, "Kikyo don't go, please don't go. I NEED YOU WITH ME PLEASE DON'T GO NOOOoooooo!"  
  
I carried her body back to the village where her sister was and told her what happened. I told her sister Kyaide about the locket and to keep it through the years. We prepped Kikyo body to be burned to her spirit could be free. I told them to burn this with her, I handed Kyaide the jewel. When Kyaide finished getting Kikyo ready she put the jewel around her neck and I picked Kikyo body up and took her to where we were going to burn her body.  
  
I laid her down and kissed her one last time. I stepped back and lit the fire. Every one that was there prayed for her and I said my own silent prayer 'I promise Kikyo that your death will not be in vain and I hope and wish to see your beautiful face again in this time or the next." With that I walked away into the forest to never return to the village again.  
  
After a couple of days passed I started to change I could feel it. I started to have a craving for blood. I would kill animals and suck their blood then eat their meat but it didn't satisfy my hunger for blood. I need some other kind of blood like human blood. I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't tell why I needed blood I could still eat the meat but it just didn't satisfy me at all.  
  
One day I heard some people walking underneath the tree I was in and I over heard them talking. There were two men and one girl. The two men were dragging the girl by her hair and then slammed her into the ground. I jumped down and told them that they could not treat her like that and to let her go. The first man that walked up to me was the biggest he was bald, had muscles that you could see and had a few teeth in that hollow head of his. He said, "What are you going to do about it little man, she is our women to talk and ours to keep as long as we please!" When that man came face to face with me I started to hear the pounding sound in my head, I realized what it was it was the beat of his heart I could hear the blood flowing through is veins.  
  
I realized that I was salivating and could stop my self what happened next. I jumped at the man a dug my fangs into his neck I suck every last drop from him then went to the next man. He took off running and to me I love to play a little cat and mouse. I caught him did the same thing to him as I did to the other man. I savored every drop and I licked my lips clean of the blood.  
  
I walked back to were the girl was and when I reached her I was about to bit her too but I came back to my senses and realize what I just did. I untied her and told her to run as fast as she could. She took off and I had to restrain my self from chasing her.  
  
I walked into a cave and I decided to stay there to think why this was happening to me. Day after day I would sit and think about this until I came to a solution. 'The arrow that it. His blood must have mixed with mine. He must be a demon / vampire. That's the only way possible this could happen. And now I am half demon and half vampire.' I realized what I had to do. I have to control my hunger for blood and save the innocent.  
  
So I stayed in that cave until I could control my hunger. After I learned how to control my hunger I rejoined the public. I could still walk in the daylight and I don't have to have blood to survive long as I can control the hunger. I can eat regular food and drink so I was happy with that part but I still needed to find my love I will know when I she her and I will protect her no matter what and I will also kill that bastard that killed her. But I am still waiting and through the years I have saved many people and killed many evil corrupted bastards.  
  
Now I am where I am now in the present.  
  
Tell me how you like it the next chapter will be up soon.!! 


	2. Meeting New People

Hey every one sorry for along time to update been busy working my ass off lifeguard at three different jobs but I hope you enjoy the fic!

Chapter 2

Meeting New Friends

I have been on my own for now 150 years now and it's been a very long lonely road that I have walked. I have made friends but they would grow old before me and die of old age or in the heat of battle. I am tired of these losses and wish to be at peace soon with her and have that bastard dead so I will be cured.

But getting back to the matter at hand I was walking down this path when I come to pass a somewhat pretty girl. She had long raven black hair to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, very pale skin and was dressed in this outdoor kimono. She looked up at me and started to scream, "DEMON, DEMON, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME OHHH, GODS PLEASE SOMEONE!" I gave her is look of ' WHAT the HELL? You just look at me and fuck, you start screaming like I pulled your fucking heart out!'

Then out of no where this guy jumps out of the bushes. He has dark black hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the back of his neck, he was also carrying a staff and he was dressed in a purple robe. From this I figured he was a monk here to kill me cause he heard the girl scream.

"You there, what have to done to this women. Very beautiful one at that!" said the monk. I simple said, "What the fuck are you talking about this little wench started screaming when she even saw me I haven't done a fucking thing to her. That's what I get for walking out in the middle of the fucking day because I'm half demon, dame you people are ignorant." The monk wasn't even paying attention to a thing I said. He was next to the girl when he asked, "You are a very lovely lady, you will have beautiful children, so will you bare me the honor of having my son." The girl eye was twitching when he made a move and started rumbaing her ass. I simple walked over to them yelled pervert then hit him hard on top of the head so he would fall unconscious. The girl ran away screaming about pervert monks and demons who save the day.

I stayed with the monk until he awoke so I could ask some questions with out a distraction of a woman in the sights of the monk.

When he awoke I asked him who he was and what he does. "My name is Miroku, and I am a Buddhist monk, I am very skilled in the magical arts. I have a curse placed on me by the evil, evil Naraku, he created a void in my right hand. The kazaana ( meaning wind tunnel) is the entrance to another dimension. To hold it closed I have to use the rosary beads to seal it close. I have to live with this curse in mortality and have to kill him to be cured. Oh and by the way I am a very skill at being the ladies man!" He said that so fast I almost didn't notice what he said about Naraku. I told him about me and the revenge I plan to have on Naraku when I find him that coward.

When we were done talking we just decided to make camp and talk some more about are travels. I even told Miroku about her my love. He looked at me and said, "You really lover her still even when she is dead and has moved on. Do you really think she will be still waiting for you as you still continue to search for her." "Yes I believe he is out there waiting for me she wont know its me of course but I believe that those memories will awaken after she is with me. But all I can do is say that I love her and I wont stop searching for her until I have her once again and Naraku is dead and has gone to burn hell where he belongs."

We went into along silence and he broke it by saying, "I will help you find her and we will also kill Naraku so we can break the curse that lays before us." I nodded my head in agreement. Now I have a friend that is like me and I won't be lonely while traveling.

We retired for the night under the stars. I while I was sleeping I had a dream.

Dream 

I see her before me her beauty enchants me with every step she takes. The light breeze make her raven black hair flow like the waves of the ocean and her mysterious gray eyes are like the midnight fog that drifts in through the mountains. Her skin looked younger like she was fifteen but she still having that smooth as silk skin.

She walked up to me and said, "Inuyasha, I will be waiting for in a time to come and you will know it is me but I will now know you. When I meet you I will know, that I will have that attraction, but you must when my heart again like you did those years long ago. My name is not Kikyo, any more it is Kagome she is a different person from me and she is who I was so love her and she will love you Inuyasha. Find her and you will find me inside of her." With what she kissed me and whispered in my ear one last time.

" You will want to bite me, let me tell you when the time is right for are time to come?"

Chapter 3 will be up soon yall and I hope you like it tell me how it is.


	3. To Die and Reborn

Chapter 3

To Die and be Reborn

Miroku and I were traveling through the high mountains where we stopped at a village to rest. We came to the local inn, so Miroku could say that there are evil spirits that inhabit the inn so he could perform and excirsim, therefore we would get a free room for the night. It worked like always, that seemed to amaze me that he could get all this other shit but had more then shitty luck getting a woman.

We went down to the lounge after we were done with the excrisism. When we sat down we over heard someone's conversation. "Those damn demons they keep on ruining everything. Hell, I haven't seen so many demons gathering in one damn place before. Something is going to happen and it's not going to good."

We interrupted his conversation and miroku asked, "Sir, you are saying that there are demons gathering together near the village?" "Yes, they are gathering outside the village but they don't seem to be interested in the village, its something else but we cant seem to figure it out.", said the man.

With that said miroku and I went to the room to talk privately about the information we gathered.

"Miroku, what the hell is going on? Something isn't right here and I can feel it can you?" "Yes, I do agree that something doesn't feel right because there are to many demons gathering in one area and them not being interested in the village at all. I can feel the huge amount of demonic power gathering they're so many can you?" "Yah, I can feel them and can smell there disgusting sent from here. I think the bastard is up to something. Also, if there is a large sign of demons Naraku has to behind it." "I believe you maybe right Inuyasha. Naraku seems to be behind the many gatherings of demons when ever he is near. In the morning we'll travail to where the demons are gathering." "Yah, I figured that damn much. I just want to kill that bastard and get it over with."

With that we when to sleep and I had another dream.

Dream 

I had the same dream I had many nights before again that night.

She walked up to me and said, "Inuyasha, I will be waiting for in a time to come and you will know it is me but I will now know you. When I meet you I will know, that I will have that attraction, but you must when my heart again like you did those years long ago. My name is not Kikyo, any more it is Kagome she is a different person from me and she is who I was so love her and she will love you Inuyasha. Find her and you will find me inside of her." With what she kissed me and whispered in my ear one last time.

"You will want to bite me, let me tell you when the time is right for are time to come?"

When that dream ended another began.

It was dark, and I could not see, I was looking around and not seem to touch or feel anything. I could hear something, it sounded like someone or something was coming towards me though I looked around but didn't see anything but I still heard it coming closer.

It sounded like it stopped about two feet away from me and then a beam of light shot down to light the dark. I was blind for a brief second but I let my eyes adjust to the light.

I saw someone in the beam of light, they stepped out of the light and the background change it was no longer dark any more, it appeared to be a field of wild flowers every where and a single tree in the middle.

The person that was in the light was no longer there in front of me. I looked at the tree and walk towards it and looked on the other side of it and there she was, it was her.

She was sitting down leaning against the tree. She was wearing a white gown of some sorts but, it made her look like a goddess or more like an angel. Her raven black hair pulled over to the side of her shoulder and a few strands hanged framing her angelic features. When she looked up at me with those eyes, those mysterious gray eyes it felt like she was looking right into my soul.

Her and I stared into each other eyes a little while longer even though it felt like centuries. She broke my gaze when she began to speak. "Inuyasha, will you care to join me".

I sat next to her and she nodded her head she just looked at me and said, "Soon time will come for us and then no longer will we be apart. But I will not know you in my next life but I will have a connection that I will know is special to you even though I am not even born yet I will know when that time is right and you will too."

I looked at her and nodded my head I need to tell her, but she got up and started to walk off I had to stop her and tell her, "Please, don't go yet I have to tell you something." She turned around and said, "I know Inuyasha, what you want to say and yes I love you and I will see you soon." With that I felt her feather soft lips crease a pone mine and I didn't want her to go and then she was gone and I awoke from my slumber.

When I awoke Miroku was looking at me with one of those 'I know what you where dreaming about smirks' I looked at him and said, "What the hell are you doing leaning over me while I am a sleep, please tell me that you still like women because I swear that it looked like you were trying to fuckin kiss me."

He just laughed and said, "Awe, Inuyasha you had such a pleasant smile on your face while you were a sleep and you just looked so happy in many different ways that I have to say that you were making all these weird noises too."

"Just shut the hell up monk, I can have dreams if I want and you know what at least the girl in my dream is not trying to kill me or beat the shit out of me because you Miroku when ever you come within at least arms length of a woman you have to grope them. Cant you at least try to act like a monk instead of a pervert."

"Oh Inuyasha calm down I was joking with you cant you take a joke once in awhile." "Quite frankly, No I cant take a joke." "Well, we need to start moving out to see what has the demons causing all the fuss around the villages."

We head out to the woods and started to head to the top of the mountain and we battled all the demons and worked are way up to the top of the mountain and finally we arrived.

We came to a hidden village and it looked like it was destroyed. Miroku and I started to walk towards the gates of the village which was ripped open. We walked in each of us on are guard and looked around to see bodies of demons and humans ripped apart a thrown around carelessly the village. We search the each hut for survivors until we came to one that was not touched by fire nor disturbed in any way.

We walked into the hut and glanced around and walked into the next room where we found a young girl around seventeen laying on the floor in some kind of armor. She was clearly unconuisous but Miroku was the first to the seen.

She had long black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, looked to be a skilled fighter from the armor she wore. Miroku told me to come over there and that when he said, "Inuyasha, I think she has been bit on her neck because look at this mark that is on there neck." He pulled off a piece of fabric that was covering her neck. I looked at it a shook my head that he was right. "Miroku she has been bitten and by the smell of it, it was Naraku. It looks like she was bitten probably about five hours ago." I was looking at Miroku and he asked, " Is there any thing that we can do to save her."

"Yes, there is something we can do to save her. First we need a human to donate some of there blood to her and then a chant." Miroku looked at me and said, "I will give her some of my blood so this young woman will live and so I can ask her how this happened to her."

We started the blood transfusion and in the middle of it the girl started to awake.

She started to open her eyes but she had to let them first adjust to the light to looked around the room. She notice there was something in her arm and had what seemed to be blood going into her. She followed the line of blood to a boy with short black hair pulled back at the base of his neck.

He looked down at her and said, "Good, you're awake now how do you feel?" She looked at him for a while and answered, "I don't know I just feel very tired but the village was attacked by demons. I am a demon exterminator and so were the people of this village. I chase a demon into this hut and he came out of nowhere and grabbed me I tried to fight him off but he kept me at bay. He told me that I would make a fine specimen for him and the next thing I know is that he bit my neck and then I passed out."

He looked at her his eyes hiding something but still he spoke, "My lady, you were attacked by the demon named Naraku. He is very despicable for what he has done my friend and I are cursed by him. My friend Inuyasha is now half demon and half vampire and also Naraku killed his lover long ago. As for me my name is Miroku and I am cursed to walk around for eternity with a wind tunnel in my hand until I can defect Naraku. As for you I think that all your going to have to worry about is that you might have the powers of a half vampire. You might not crave blood but you might live for a very long time. By the way My Lady what is your name..." "Oh, my name is Songo." "Well, Songo it is a pleasure to make you're aquatinted. My other companion is out looking for other survivors right now and I am to look after you. You should get your rest okay, now go to sleep." "But my brother where is my brother" "We have not found any body else but if we do we will tell you."

Chapter 4 will be up soon.


End file.
